


One Bad Night

by teddylupln



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, ok listen I know original characters have a bad wrap in fanfic, pls give this a chance anywasy, she's a mermaid, so I'll justify myself here, the original character shipped with Rufio is Millie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: A series of nights leading up to Rufio's death.A mermaid falls in love with Rufio and it's just a recipe for disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> low key might re-write this a little eventually bc i don't ... love how it's written and where it went but it was fun so for now i'm leaving it --me from a few months after i wrote this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to anyone who clicked on this  
> there's no panlix until an interaction at the end which is rly scary for me to write bc I'm insecure abt how I write both of them so them together is just a whirlwind of emotions for me trying to write but oh well hahahdhdf  
> I ramble too much in the notes lol..
> 
> I apologize in advance for any bad characterizations.

Rufio scuffed the ground with every step he took, leaving barely noticeable tracks in the sand. He wondered if anyone would be able to track him. He wondered if Felix would before realizing that he _knew_ Felix could but wouldn’t care enough to bother. Rufio scoffed at his own thoughts bitterly, knowing he was overreacting. Felix did care about Rufio; he just cared about Pan more. Rufio groaned  and rubbed his eyes roughly, like maybe if he rubbed hard enough his feelings would go away. He sank dejectedly onto a flat rock next to the lagoon.

 

In the corner of his eye, Rufio noticed a movement coming from the water. He had only come here because he had been sure that this close to sunset there wouldn’t be any mermaids. They all should’ve been deep under the ocean or searching for lone pirate ships to sink or whatever else mermaids did. Rufio stood, his mind racing and forgetting his thoughts of Felix at once.

 

“Who’s there?” He grabbed at his knife.

 

Slowly, a head of brown hair eased out from the water. The mermaid looked embarrassed.

 

“Please don’t hurt me,” she said, rushing through her words as if Rufio was going to throw his knife at her before she finished talking. “I wasn’t trying to spy. I was here before you came.”

 

Rufio sighed. He was tired of being so associated with Pan that everyone else on the island was afraid of him. He threw his knife into the sand.

 

“I won’t hurt you.” He sat once again, knowing the mermaid posed no immediate threat to him.

 

The mermaid looked surprised. She stayed far from shore but swam a few feet closer, leaning on a rock jutting up from the water.

 

“Is everything… alright?” The mermaid asked, unsure of herself.

 

Rufio snorted, finding it ironic that this ruthless creature worried more about him than the boys he spent every day with seemed to.

 

“I’m fantastic, sweetheart.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm. Rufio wished the mermaid would go away so he could wallow in his own despair before he inevitably had to go back to camp and pretend everything was fine.

 

The mermaid sank further into the water at the nickname, glaring at him with the most unthreatening glare Rufio had ever received.

 

“Do not talk to me like that. I’m not stupid, and I’m certainly not your sweetheart.”

 

“Ooh,” Rufio answered mockingly. “I apologize then. What would you rather be called?”

 

“Millie. And you?” Millie asked. “Unless you want me to call  _ you _ sweetheart?”

 

“Sweetheart is perfect, thanks.”

 

“Okay then, sweetheart.” Millie grinned, pleased with herself. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong.” Rufio avoided her eyes. “And, if something was wrong, I wouldn’t be telling a mermaid, of all people.”

 

“Just a  _ few _  problems with that statement,” Millie said, growing more comfortable. “First of all, something is definitely wrong because just a minute ago you were close to tears, and sec--”

 

“I was not going to cry!”

 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart, but, you know, crying isn’t a bad thing. You lost boys and your masculinity complex.” Millie tsked.

 

Rufio rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, _mermaids_ are so cryptic. Like, what does that even--”

 

“Never mind. And anyways, what do you have against mermaids?” She crossed her arms.

 

Rufio snorted. 

 

“Are you kidding? Mermaids are heartless killers.” He paused, realizing he was talking about her. “I mean… No offense… You don't seem  _ as _ bad, but… Well…”

 

“Too late. I’m offended,” she said, but the grin on her face told him she was enjoying this conversation nonetheless.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? But I don’t even know you.” Rufio worried he had offended her. He didn’t want their talk to end so soon; it was an easy distraction.

 

“Exactly. You don’t. I could’ve told you how lost boys are irresponsible with no care for anyone else or how they’re careless for any other creatures on the island or how they treat Pan like a god or any number of other things, but I didn’t, did I?” She paused with a lopsided grin. “That’s called being a decent conversationalist, sweetheart.”

 

Rufio couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He nodded, admitting she was right.

 

“You’re avoiding the matter at hand. If you’re a lost boy, why are you all alone and emotional at the lagoon this late?” Millie asked, matter-of-fact. "I thought you guys were supposed to be like some kind of cult."

 

Rufio opened his mouth, ready to make an excuse for himself, but Millie’s sympathetic smile told him she knew there was more to it than he was letting on. She looked almost empathetic for him. Maybe mermaids weren’t  _ always _ heartless, he thought.

 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Millie said. “I’m all ears if you want to talk about it.” 

 

Rufio was apprehensive, but, he reasoned with himself, he never had to see Millie again, and, really, what difference could one conversation make? He would be careful not to tell her specifics. It would be no big deal and everything would be back to normal in the morning.

  
“Okay, Millie, you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to gooselover101 and gabby (probably the only 2 ppl who will read this lol but) for keeping me writing this and giving me help/inspiration when I needed it <33 thx
> 
> also pls leave a comment if u feel like it! I'm always up for that Validation
> 
> also the title is from Hayley Kiyoko's song "One Bad Night" lol idk if i like it or not i hate coming up w titles :^))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write drunk ppl (altho he's more like slightly tipsy but??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-reading this it's bad but I'm too lazy to edit it rn again bc I've changed it so many times already trying to get it right!! rip

Rufio met Millie at the lagoon almost every night. At first he tried not to, but he always seemed to have something to get off his chest. And that’s when he reasoned with himself that he should go talk to Millie. Now that he had started opening up to her, he couldn’t seem to stop. He had told her about his life on Neverland and even his life before it, which he hadn’t even realized he still remembered. 

 

Millie listened no matter how mundane Rufio thought his problems must sound most of the time. She never made him feel like he was overreacting, and slowly but surely, Rufio began to trust Millie, which was dangerous in Neverland. It could only end badly.

 

Rufio’s most frequented subject was the same as his problem had been that first night— Felix. At first, Rufio had tried to avoid any descriptions of Felix or Pan or of any of the other lost boys, but as he began to trust Millie, he got less careful and more specific.

 

One night, Rufio stumbled towards the beach. Usually he walked with purpose and determination. Millie could tell something was off.

 

When he started talking, the situation became more clear. He stumbled over his words like he did over his feet. 

 

“Mills,” he mumbled. “I’m glad to see you.”

 

“Are you drunk?” Millie had heard the stories of drunken pirates.

 

“What? Pshh, no...” Rufio paused and slowly grinned. “Okay, you caught me, just _a_ _little_. And in my defense, everyone else was much worse!”

 

Millie stared, trying to fight the grin growing on her face. She covered her mouth with a hand, muffling her laugh.

 

“You okay there, sweetheart?” She asked as he tripped towards the rock he always sat on.

 

“Maybe not so much.” Rufio quieted for a long moment. “I’m so fucked, Mills.”

 

“What happened?” Millie furrowed her brows.

 

“It’s probably nothing. I’m overreacting.”

 

Millie gave him A Look.

 

“He ignored me all night, and none of the others even talked to me once he left and maybe none of them like me at all. And I hate pining because I’m supposed to be  _ strong  _ and it’s pathetic. I never wanted to be pathetic. I don’t even know why I still like him. I’m hopeless, and I’m cursed to spend all of eternity pining.” Once Rufio started rambling he couldn’t seem to stop.

 

Rufio took a deep breath as he paused. His breaths seemed laborious and forced. When he looked up from the rock, Millie noticed tears covering his cheeks. She wished she could wipe them away. Rufio did it for her though and sniffed. Millie’s heart clenched. She had an overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around Rufio.

 

“And I’m  _ not _ crying.”

 

“Of course you’re not, sweetheart. Lost boys don’t cry,” she said sympathetically. Rufio nodded though, and she knew that that was what he had needed to hear no matter how terribly unhealthy the thought process was.

 

“Can you just… tell me something?” Rufio asked, composing himself.

 

“What?”

 

“Anything. Something about you.”

 

Millie was caught by surprise; her eyebrows rose slightly. Rufio had never asked her about herself, and she was happy with just listening to him. She hadn’t even known if he wanted to get to know her at all. But her heart leaped at the possible chance to grow closer to him. She leaned against a rock. The only thing she could think to tell him was something that had been eating at her thoughts lately.

 

“Okay, um. Well, a little mermaid background for you,” she began. “There aren’t any mermen. Or at least not many. I’ve heard tales of a few, but I honestly don’t know if those stories are true or not.”

 

Rufio seemed to be breathing normally now. She continued.

 

“So even though mermaids are known to like seduce pirates or whatever, that’s not necessarily accurate. That does happen of course but most of us would rather avoid pirates altogether. Anyways, the point is, most mermaids don’t form romantic relationships.”

 

“What about y’know, like, making baby mermaids?”

 

“Remind me to tell you another time,” she said. “But _ some  _ mermaids  _ do _ form romantic relationships with each other.”

 

“Wait,” Rufio tilted his his head slightly. “So then mermaids have no homophobia? That sounds awesome.”

 

“Nononono,” Millie interrupted. “I wish it was that way. But traditionally, mermaids were expected to have  _ no _ romantic relationships. We’re extremely independent. Actually I’m pretty sure that a long time ago we didn’t even live or interact with other mermaids. I guess Neverland makes that easier. But you would be surprised how many homophobic traditionalistic mermaids there are.”

 

Rufio scraped his lip with his teeth. 

 

“But it’s still pretty good. I mean two of my friends are together and they’re really happy.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Do you have a mermaid girlfriend?”

 

“No,” Milie frowned. “Not really.”

 

Rufio perked up.

 

“Sounds like there’s more to it than that. C’mon, I need some more distraction with mermaid drama.”

 

Millie scoffed and rose her eyebrows.

 

“ _ Please _ . I’m still heartbroken here.” Rufio clutched his chest dramatically and started slurring his words. “I’m, like, so so drunk too. What’s going on? I don’t know; I’m so drunk and sad and heartbroken.”

 

Millie grinned and shook her head. 

 

“Fine. But I doubt it’ll make you feel better about your lost boy crush.”

 

“What boy? Who? I don’t know him. I just want to hear about my mermaid friend Millie’s mermaid problems and help her out like a good boy.”

 

“Oh, please.” Her smile grew. “You just want to hear about some drama that’s not in your own life.”

 

Rufio held up a finger, ready to defend himself. He opened his mouth for a moment to speak before closing it and dropping his finger.

 

“You _ may _ be right there.”

 

“Of course I am, sweetheart.”

 

Rufio made a show of placing his clasped hands under his chin to show he was listening diligently.

 

“Well, I kind of liked my friend a little while ago.”

 

Rufio gasped, slapping his hand to his cheek in appall. 

 

The whisper of a laugh slipped from Millie’s lips.

 

“So what happened? Did you tell them? Her I assume?”

 

“Yes and yes.”

 

Rufio waited for Millie to continue.

 

“She’s one of the mermaids who don't want a relationship. Which is fine, obviously. But… it's complicated.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

A silence. 

  
“I’m sorry, Millie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very unresolved I know, but I just wanted to post another chapter soon  
> the next chapter will continue through this night bc it's a big turning point with them in a few ways so get ready for a wild ride  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rufio avoided the subject of either of their love lives after that. He knew how painful it could be to be rejected. Not that he had _technically_ been rejected or told anyone except Millie about his feelings. But he assumed most of the boys knew anyways. Girls may have a reputation for gossip, but the lost boys were just as bad as any girl clique.

 

“How far out can you swim?” Rufio asked.

 

“As far as I want. I _am_ a mermaid, you know. It’s kind of a given, sweetheart.”

 

“I didn’t even know how to swim before Neverland.”

 

“Who taught you? Oh, wait, sorry,” Millie rushed. She covered her mouth, realizing she could be bringing up sore topics.

 

“No, it’s fine. It wasn't him. It was all of the boys.” Rufio smiled nostalgically. “They taught all the new boys together. I wish we still did that.”

 

“Do you ever go swimming?”

 

“I used to more. I haven't since… in a long time.”

 

Millie swam backwards a foot, widening her arms below the water in invitation. “Now that's just a tragedy. Sounds like today’s the day. You _do_ have possibly the best guide.” She raised her voice at the end in a teasing way.

 

Rufio’s grin filled his face, his eyes brimming with newfound determination.

 

“Okay.” His grin grew. “Just lead the way.”

 

Millie wishes she could pause time and live in this moment forever, completely carefree. She turns in the water, and before Rufio knows it, she’s gone, under the rippling water.

 

Rufio hurriedly tugged off his boots and shirt. He could only hope that they would still be there when he returned. He hesitated for half a second, wondering if this was a good idea after all. But then Millie’s head rose from the water farther out, out of the lagoon, and Rufio dove in.

 

Although Rufio _did_ know how to swim (he wasn’t lying about that), he hadn’t exactly thought this through. He hadn’t swam more than ten feet at a time, and was always in water where he could reach the ground if he needed. Millie, however, clearly didn’t have the same experiences. Rufio supposed he could’ve told Millie that he was struggling to stay afloat and keep up with her at the same time, but he wasn’t about to give up his honor that easily.

 

* * *

By the time they stopped, Rufio was well over a minute behind Millie and before he could stop himself, he was leaning up against her side, panting.

 

“Woah, sweetheart,” Millie said, concerned. She wrapped an arm around Rufio’s back, hoping to support him. “You okay there?”

 

“Yeah,” Rufio answered between labored breaths. “I’m good; let’s go. Don’t slow down for me.”

 

Millie snorted. “Good thing we’ve reached our destination anyways. I don’t think you could last much longer.”

 

“Hey! I totally--”

 

Rufio was cut off by Millie’s hand. “Enough, tough guy. Let’s get you to shore.”

 

Rufio grunted in agreement, and slowly swam towards land.

 

Rufio didn’t recognize this part of the island, which was surprising since he had circled the island numerous times in his time there. But it was obvious why he didn’t recognize it-- they were in a sort of underground cave, half filled with water, half on land. Rufio was able to sit on land only a few feet away from Millie, still sitting in a few feet of water, propped against the rock.

 

“Is that comfortable for you?” Rufio asked, once he had settled against a stalagmite.

 

“Not especially; I don’t like sitting on rock. It irritates my tail, but it’s no biggie.”

 

“That’s why I _personally_ prefer wearing pants, but y’know, whatever you’re into I guess,” Rufio shrugged, clearly proud of his own joke.

 

Millie couldn’t resist a smile. “Well, luckily for me, there’s _usually_ no need to wear clothes.”

 

“So I’ve noticed,” Rufio joked, giving Millie a wink accompanied with an open-mouthed smile.

 

Millie’s mouth dropped open in mock offense as Rufio continued to ham it up, wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly. “I could lure you into the water right now and kill you for that comment,” she said, trying to sound serious.

 

“Aw, Mills, you’re adorable.”

 

“Hey, I’m totally capable; you don’t know what I get up to in my free time. _Maybe_ I’m a vicious mermaid who lures pirates to their deaths… daily!” She crossed her arms and rose her eyebrows.

 

Rufio tilted his head towards Millie, raising his eyebrows. “Really?”

 

Millie nodded. “Definitely.” She imitated his expression.

 

“ _Really?”_

 

Millie bit her lip, barely keeping a straight face as she nodded once again. After a moment of staring at one another, Rufio couldn’t help himself and a chuckle burst out of his mouth. Before long, they were both clutching their stomachs with laughter. Rufio ended lying down across the ground on his side.

 

After they settled down again, Rufio grew sincere. “Thank you for this, Millie.”

 

“Oh, it’s not a favor. I’m just using you for entertainment.”

 

“Oh yeah? So you’re admitting that my jokes are good?”

 

“I will admit,” Millie replied slowly. “That you make me laugh sometimes. _But_ only because your face is so funny that I just can’t help myself.”

 

“I happen to think my face is _extraordinarily_ handsome, thank you very much.” Rufio struck a pose that would’ve been attractive if not for his overemphasis on it.

 

Millie’s smile never seemed to leave her when she was around Rufio. Suddenly, it became abundantly clear to her how close Rufio’s face was to hers. Even though he was still out of the water, he was leaning over the edge of the dry rock a few inches, so their faces were less than a foot apart.

 

Millie shrugged. “It’s not bad.”

 

Rufio paused, looking into Millie’s eyes. “You’re not bad, either.”

Rufio didn’t often sound sincere. He sounded sarcastic or bitter or angry often. But he even his most sincere moments were usually accompanied by a punchline.

 

Millie nervously smiled. “Well, I recall someone telling me that all mermaids are bad, so that surely can’t be true.” She wanted to avoid his eyes (it would be so much easier), but she steadied her gaze.

 

“I don’t know about the others,” Rufio said, his eyes smiling. “But you’ve proved me wrong on that front.”

 

“Thanks…” Before she finished, Rufio tentatively placed his hand on her arm, inching closer. “Sweetheart…”

 

Millie for the first time allowed herself to selfishly hope Rufio wasn’t completely gay.

 

They sat staring at one another, both thinking the same thing, but not knowing just how to go through with it. After a few seconds, Rufio, impatient, whispered “Fuck it” under his breath, and then they were kissing.

 

Kissing felt different in the air than it did underwater, Millie noticed.

 

It was only a few short seconds. Testing the waters.

 

Millie’s eyes stayed shut for longer than necessary after pulling away.

 

“I haven’t thought about kissing a girl for a long time,” Rufio said, pulling his hand away from Millie to lightly rub his thumb across his lips, in thought.

 

“I haven’t thought about kissing a boy…” Millie paused, thinking. “Ever.”

 

They smiled, mirroring one another.

 

“Well, then, I’m honored to be your first boy kiss. Hopefully it was up to your standards.”

 

“ _Well,_ ” Millie drew out, sounding uncertain. “It could’ve been bett--”

 

“Okay, okay! Very funny.” Rufio didn’t sound annoyed though, he was laughing again with her.

 

“So… What does this mean now?” Millie asked, well aware that lost boys didn’t typically form relationships, let alone relationships outside of the other boys, let alone with a mermaid. It didn’t look good for them.

 

Rufio unceremoniously slid into the water next to Millie, almost sitting on her.

 

“Oops,” Rufio said, smiling apologetically. “Sorry.”

 

“How romantic,” Millie deadpanned.

 

“Hey, you can sit on me any time.” Rufio winked.

 

“Great,” Millie shifted so that she was sitting sideways on Rufio’s lap. “That actually helps my tail.”

 

“Perfect. See, this is working out great already. I say we should be together.” Rufio wrapped his arms around Millie’s waist, smiling at her cheekily.

 

“As much as I agree, I also think we need to figure out how this will ever work.”

 

“Ugh,” Rufio joked. “Do we _have_ to? We’ve worked it out so far.”

 

After a pause, Millie spoke again. “Does this mean you’re over… _Him_? Or are you projecting? I don’t want to make things worse for you.”

 

“Oh.” Rufio turned his face away. “That.”

 

Millie waited.

 

“I really do think I’m getting over him. You’ve helped me a lot and not because you’re a distraction or I’m projecting. Tonight I got upset, but I don’t know. I don’t know if I can get over him completely yet. But that shouldn’t stop us. We can do what we want. Waiting or not even trying will just make both of us unhappy. Who cares about Felix? Let’s just do it.”

 

“Felix? _That’s_ who you love? The tall blonde boy? Wait wait, so which one is the one with missing fingers? Wait, Felix is the one who loves Pan, right?”

 

Rufio was staring down the barrel of a metaphoric gun. He hadn’t told Millie any details about his problems before-- any names.

 

“I-I do not love him” is all Rufio managed to get out. He pushed her off him, getting back out of water, onto the dry rock. He sat with his knees crossed in front of him.

 

It was over. He had two choices. He had to stop seeing Millie or he would be betraying Pan’s trust. Rufio stared at his knees, trying to think himself a way out. A way that could mean he hadn’t betrayed Pan. But he knew that revealing information about the boys was one of the worst sins imaginable. And although he cared for Millie, he was anything but disloyal.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, much quieter. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I know you probably didn’t want to hear his name. I understand.”

 

“No. You _can’t_ understand.” He reminded her of the boy she had met that first night. Defensive walls up. So quickly changed back, all trust reverted.

 

“Yes I can! I’ve been rejected before too you know!” Now Millie was upset.

 

“No! You can never understand what it means to _be a lost boy_. You need to leave, Millie.”

 

“No, I’m sorry--”

 

“I can’t compromise Pan’s trust! This-- us-- won’t work because of _me_ . I won’t be able to keep everything secret if I get closer to you. I _know_ that’s what Pan would say, but it’s true.” Rufio yelled. When he looked up at Millie, she saw a war in his eyes. “Just go,” he said quietly.

 

“It’s fine! I won’t _tell_ anyone anything. I don’t even know your name.”

 

Rufio hadn’t even realized that he had never told her. He turned away from her, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“It’s Rufio,” he paused. “You do now. Bye, Millie.”

 

“I’ll go,” Millie said, torn between being angry and feeling bad for Rufio or herself. Maybe both. “But this isn’t over. I _know_ you, Rufio, and I _care_ about you. When you’re feeling better, I’ll be here for you.”

  
Millie swam away against her better judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ my friends reading this: ur welcome I made them kiss just 4 u but it just makes everything more sad so jokes on u!11! 
> 
> but in all seriousness, I loved writing this chapter more than any of this story bc I love them joking around aw sadly well u know what happens ;))
> 
> oks orry for sadness I guess??? but this isn't the worst of it so? enjoy them being happy nerds together I guess lol


	4. Chapter 4

Millie went to the lagoon every night, hopeful that Rufio would one night return and talk.

 

He never did.

 

Rufio thought of Millie often and even contemplated going to see her one last time, just for closure of course. In the end, he always decided against it. He knew how Pan and the other boys would react if they knew Rufio had been talking to a mermaid. And he knew how much he needed Pan, as much as he hated being so dependent. They all needed Pan. He  _ saved _ them. All of them. So Rufio pushed Millie out of his thoughts. He focused on training harder and proving  _ to himself _ that he could be strong.

 

Millie, however, was not so easily distracted. She had other things to do too, but Rufio never left her mind. If she only had legs, she could find and confront Rufio. She had never hated her tail more. 

Even her friends noticed her change in attitude.

 

“You know you can talk to us about anything, right?” consoled Eva.

 

“You having  _ girlfriend  _ drama, Millie?” asked Flora, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Kai didn’t ask about it. It seemed to Millie that Kai didn’t seem to care much anymore.

 

Once Millie realized that Rufio wasn’t coming back to the lagoon, she started swimming around the island at night. Sometimes she would hear the whooping of the lost boys and, as she crouched low in the water, wondered if Rufio was among them. Or if he thought about her nearly as much as she thought about him.

 

As frustrating as being a mermaid was for her during this time, Millie still loved the water. She could forget everything outside of her body and the water while she lie floating on the surface of the water. Between two worlds.

 

As she lay there one night, as she often did, she began to drift to sleep. The stars above her, the sea below.

 

Suddenly, just as she could feel her consciousness slipping away, a bewildered shout sounded: “Millie? Is that you?” It was Flora, still fairly far-off.

 

Millie didn’t answer, but she opened her eyes, coming out of her trance. She could hear Flora and Eva talking in hushed tones, but they were too far off to hear clearly. Millie turned towards the sound of their voices. Now that they saw she noticed them, they swam faster towards her. When they were close enough to talk at a normal volume, Millie did; “What are you guys doing here?”

 

Flora laughed and winked, Eva looked away awkwardly and blushed, and Millie realized that she already knew the answer.

 

“Anyways, Millie, is this where you’ve been every night?” Eva frowned.

 

“I mean, I don’t exactly go _ here _ every night… I just kind of swim around.” Millie knew where this was going and would normally try to distract them for the subject, but tonight she was ready to give in. If anyone could help her figure things out, it was them.

 

“Oh, Millie,” Flora said. “We’re worried about you. Is there anything we can do?”

 

“Not unless you can give me a pair of legs,” Millie mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else.

 

Flora and Eva gave each other a knowing look. As much as Millie loved Flora and Eva as a couple, their inside looks had made her feel worse lately. It didn’t feel great to be rejected twice in a row.

 

When Flora and Eva looked back at Millie expectantly, Millie knew it was time to tell them. She had known she couldn’t keep it a secret forever. She sighed. And then she filled them in on everything

 

As Flora and Eva looked unsure of what to say, a new voice sounded from behind Millie; “You were right, Flora. Millie definitely has a new crush.”

 

Millie whipped around to see Kai. She had been so focused on telling her story that she hadn’t noticed Kai swimming towards them. Millie didn’t know what to say. Kai hadn’t talked to her so openly since over a month ago.

 

“Did you hear all of that?” Millie asked slowly, choosing her words.

 

“I heard that you’re in love with a  _ lost boy _ . I have to say, I’m a little offended you got over me so quickly,” Kai said with a devilish grin as she swam closer. Millie knew she was only teasing, and she smiled at the joke. Hearing Kai back to her normal self gave Millie more relief than she had had in a long time. 

 

“I’m not in love with him though. I don’t even know if I like him like that really, I just… I’m worried about him. And I care about him  _ as a friend _ ,” Millie replied truthfully. She looked down at the water.

 

“Whatever you say, Mills.” Kai smirked. “But my question is, how are we going to get you and your boy together?”

 

“There’s no way, Kai.” Millie looked down at her tail. “There’s no way to find him again unless he wants to be found.”

 

Eva and Flora looked sympathetic. Kai looked exasperated. “Come  _ on _ , guys! Are you seriously giving up so easily?” 

 

* * *

So, Kai had come up with a plan, like always. Although usually the plans weren’t for getting Millie together with a lost boy. But there’s a first time for everything, right?

 

Kai, Flora, Eva, and Millie would meet in the lagoon late one morning, hours before any lost boys would arrive. Some of the mermaids that had used to be Pan’s favorites continued to go to the lagoon every afternoon for a few hours quite regularly. Even though Pan never met them there anymore, other lost boys often did.

  
They didn’t know whether or not Rufio ever came to the lagoon to see those mermaids, but Millie doubted it. Luckily, they didn’t need to see Rufio there. They only needed to see a lost boy. Kai was _sure_ that it would work out. Millie wasn’t so confident. She didn’t even know if she wanted it to work anymore. But she knew she had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm excited for this chapter bc when i originally thought of millie, i came up with the other mermaids before i even had a notion of millie and rufio meeting!! so!!
> 
> let me know what u think of the others and anything else if u want?
> 
> for anyone who has read this far, thank u so much lol


	5. Chapter 5

Rufio wasn’t among the lost boys who showed up. There were three boys, who all looked only slightly younger than Rufio.

“Hey, guys, watch this,” boasted the one walking in front, looking over his shoulder. Before he could perform whatever spectacle he had planned, he tripped over a root jutting from the ground and promptly did a face plant. He groaned.

The second boy burst into laughter while the third smiled and shook his head. “Nice one, Tootles,” said the second one. “Me and Curly can only dream of being so smooth.”

Curly, the third boy, rolled his eyes, but his smile remained.

Throughout all of this, the mermaids had remained hidden. The boys still weren’t close enough to see them, but soon would be. Kai turned to the others and nodded. Flora gave each of the others a fist bump, and they swam closer to shore.  
  
“Dude, look. Mermaids.” The boy’s face lit up, his eyes widening.  
  
“Great observation, Slightly. You’d think after so many centuries you wouldn’t get excited at every creature you come across.” A pause. “Let’s leave. I don’t like the looks of them,” said Curly.

Slightly snorted. “Of course you don’t. You’re not--” He stopped mid-sentence, noticing Tootles, who had walked towards the water, only a few feet separating him from the water. Curly and Slightly looked at each other uneasily.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go that close, Tootles,” warned Curly.

Flora finally spoke up, breaking the mermaids’ silence. “Don’t worry, we don’t bite,” she laughed lightly. Eva had always said Flora’s laugh was almost as hypnotizing as a fairy’s. The boys’ eyes widened.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Kai scoffed.

Millie gave Kai a look, and Flora said sweetly, “I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it, right?” She smiled. She was slowly migrating towards shore.

The boys all nodded, but none spoke. Tootles still kneeled only feet from the water, looking ready jump in. Even the other two boys seemed less focused than they had only moments ago.

“I didn’t know you could understand us,” murmured Tootles, unblinking.

“Of course you didn’t,” Flora said with an unwavering smile and soft voice. “How could you have? You’ve probably never met mermaids up so close. Which is such a shame.” Millie found even herself drawn to Flora’s words, nodding along. Flora’s charm had always been the best.

Flora swam closer to the shallow water as she spoke. In a few seconds of silence, Curly began to blink rapidly, conflicted.

“We really should be going,” Curly said to the other boys, avoiding eye contact with Flora.

“Oh, no, don’t go yet. You have to--” Flora cut herself off with a cry. She sank to the ground. Mermaid screams were as ugly as mermaid laughs were beautiful. A tear fell from Flora’s eyes. She looked so pained that Millie almost believed it. Flora was a good actress. She was a good mermaid.

Curly and Slightly flinched away in surprise, but Tootles, who was still next to the shore, dove into the water almost instinctively. As soon as he hit the water, Millie knew they had won.

By the time Tootles realized that Flora wasn’t the one in trouble, Kai had him in a headlock. Once in the water, there was no way he could have over-powered one of them let alone all four. The boys on shore shouted, clearly not appreciating that their friend was now being choked by a mermaid who seemed to have no qualms about suffocating him.

“Stay where you are,” Kai hissed. “Not a step closer. Listen up.”

Slightly and Curly looked at each other, but didn’t make a move. It would be hard to get them to believe her story, but Millie had to try.

“This is going to sound crazy, but I know Rufio. And I need to see him again.”

At the mention of Rufio’s name, the boys tensed their eyebrows. Curly shook his head a bit.

“That… can’t be true.” Curly said softly.

“Just tell us what you really want, and we can try to help you out. But if you don’t let Tootles go, we’ll have to tell Pan,” said Slightly. “And you really don’t want that.”

“You're not the ones making demands here,” Kai growled, baring her teeth.

Millie put a hand on Kai’s shoulder, which just barely softened under her touch.

“I really do know Rufio,” Millie said slowly, careful not to scare the boys away. When they still looked unconvinced, she continued: “I know he comes from the land without magic. I know he had a little sister before Neverland. I know he spends hours making sure he can keep his hair dyed.”

Slightly and Curly looked warily at each other through the side of their eyes.

“It’s just--”

“And I know he loves Felix.”

The boys onshore fully turned towards each other now, their eyebrows furrowing together in thought.

Millie elbowed Kai dejectedly, and Kai shoved Tootles towards the shore. He was still conscious, but seemed to be in some shock.

Slightly and Curly rushed towards Tootles, no longer caring if they were too close to the mermaids. They dragged him onto shore and onto his feet as carefully as they could. Slightly patted Tootles on the shoulder, and Tootles nodded slowly.

“I’m good,” Tootles, who was clearly not good, sputtered.

Slightly glared at the mermaids and began to walk away, with Tootles close behind.

“I don't trust you, but I believe you,” Curly said. “Just… come back here tomorrow night.”

He nodded shakily, convincing himself he had done the right thing. With one last firm nod, he saluted them, turned, and ran off in a hurry to catch up with the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter than other chapters but there's only two more left!!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and let me know if u have any thoughts :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter with panlix if ur just here for that lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,, this chapter was rly the hardest one to write for me but I'm fairly happy with it?? it's not perfect, but what can u do?

Millie knew it could easily be a trap. She knew it was most likely a trap. That lost boy had no reason to pity her or help her, but she had an irrational hope that the boy had. That she would see Rufio again and that they would talk all night and that they could go for a swim and that maybe it would all work out in the end somehow.

 

She hadn't let any of her friends come with her, no matter how much they insisted. Kai had been worried about a trap, Flora had wanted to watch the reunion, and Eva just wanted to meet Rufio. But Millie had made sure none of them followed her. As much as she loved them all, she wanted to be alone for this. Even if it was a trap, she would be able to see Rufio. She was sure that if she was captured, Rufio wouldn’t let them kill her. She hoped so, at least.

She had come far too early, but she hadn't wanted Rufio to get there before her. And if it did turn out to be a trap she didn't want to be taken by surprise. 

She laid on her back against the water, twisting pieces of her hair together aimlessly. And she waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited still.

But long after sunset she was still the only one at the lagoon. Maybe it wasn't a trap at all but just a cruel trick. But she still waited, just in case.

 

And soon enough, the sound of footsteps jerked her out of her train of thought. She lowered herself into the water, perpendicular to the ocean floor again, so that her nose was just above the surface.

 

It was so dark out that the only light she had to go by was the light of the moon. The dim shadow looked taller than the other boys (tall enough to be Rufio), and the footsteps didn't sound like a gang of boys ready to attack her either. It was only one boy. She waited again, and somehow this waiting was worse than the hours that preceded it. It took all of her courage to speak.

 

“Rufio?”

 

“Not quite.”

 

The voice was far deeper and unforgiving than the voice Millie had hoped to hear. But the voice didn't sound malicious, so against her better judgement, Millie stayed, but more ready than ever to swim away at the first sign of danger. 

 

The boy stepped out of the trees, and now that Millie could see him more clearly, she could see that he was too tall to be Rufio. He was too blonde to be Rufio. And Rufio didn't have a long scar trickling across his nose.

 

Felix, however, had all those things.

 

“Felix.” Millie stated his name as a fact. She knew it had to be him. Of course it would be him. He had started this after all. 

 

Felix rose his eyebrows.

 

“You have the advantage here. I don't even know your name.”

 

“It’s Millie. And it doesn't matter who has an ‘advantage.’”

 

“Agree to disagree.” Felix shrugged.

 

“I'm not here to fight.”

 

Felix hadn't moved from just outside of the trees. Millie almost wished she had let Kai come with her after all. 

 

“Where’s Rufio? Why didn't he come?” She kept her voice even and controlled. If she knew anything about Felix it was that he shouldn't be underestimated. He was Pan’s favorite for a reason.

 

“He couldn't make it.” Felix paused. He swallowed. “He’s… dead.”

 

With those words, Millie’s mind went blank. She sank a few feet in the water as her tail failed her, but after catching herself, she let herself sink all the way to the ground. She stared at the sea in front of her leading to shore. Her brain couldn't seem to register what Felix had said for a few moments, but her heart surely had because it felt like it had dropped right into her tail. 

 

The weight of Felix’s words seemed to keep her down beneath the waves. She screamed all her frustration into the water, clenching her fists into the sand. She screamed until she couldn't scream any longer, and her body lurched into sobs. She tried to breath.

 

She sat on the ocean floor for quite some time, sobbing until she was out of tears. She expected Felix to be gone when she surfaced again. But there he was with his head in his hands.

 

He looked up once he heard her surface, of course, but now that he was closer she noticed the tiredness that was evident throughout his face. The face of someone in mourning. 

 

“How? When?” She got out between deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't want to have another breakdown until she knew all the facts.

 

“Hook… A week ago.”

 

That's all he had to say. Mermaids were well acquainted with the pirates and their legendary captain. 

 

Millie looked up to the stars, blinking back tears. There was nothing else to say. But she wasn't ready to be done with this. She  _ couldn't _ just go home, cry for a bit, and be fine again.

 

When she didn't say anything, Felix stood up and started away.

 

“ _ How _ ?”

 

“Welcome to Neverland. People die.”

 

“How can you be so calm? He was your friend.” Millie’s voice rose into a yell. “I  _ know _ he was your friend. And he  _ loved _ you, and you  _ know _ it.” Her voice was growing scratchy from her screams. She began tearing up again. 

 

“You don't know anything,” he said (just like Rufio had said to her), crossing his arms. “I don't have the luxury of crying and blubbering about it like you.”

 

“Did  _ he  _ tell you that?” She couldn’t seem to stop yelling. Tears streamed down her face freely. “Pan?” 

 

She spit out his name like poison. In her mind, he was. 

 

“Pan knows best,” he said, enunciating each syllable.

 

“No,” she raked her hands through her hair. “He clearly doesn't. He doesn't care about  _ anyone  _ but himself. How can't you see that?”

 

“Listen, I know you’re upset, and I get it. So am I, but a word of advice: all you can do is get over it and move on with your life.”

 

“I think you're just scared of admitting that Pan isn't some god.” Tears still ran down Millie’s face, but her voice had quieted. “Pan could save  _ anyone _ if he wanted, but he never does. He could've saved Rufio.” 

 

Felix’s face hardened. 

 

“You're wrong,” he snarled. “You know  _ nothing _ about Pan.”

 

With that, he whipped around, and stormed off. Now that Millie was alone, realization hit her again, and she sank to the ocean floor once more.

 

* * *

Felix barged into Peter’s treehouse. Peter wasn't there, which was probably for the better because Felix hoped he would calm down before seeing Peter again.

 

He would not cry. He buried his hands in his hair, leaning against his knees. He let out a sigh. He didn't appreciate a confrontation coming from a mermaid who claimed to know Rufio  _ so _ well. She probably hadn't even scratched the surface of who Rufio was. 

 

A cloud of smoke signaled Peter’s arrival. Felix closed his eyes as if that would make Peter disappear. For once, Felix didn't want Peter’s company.

 

“Why so glum, Felix?” Peter asked pleasantly, not serious.

 

A pause. “It’s nothing, Peter.”

 

Peter swiftly stepped towards the bed and sat next to Felix, facing him.

 

“Come on, let me in on the secret. I promise I won't tell,” Peter joked, still not realizing the weight of the situation or maybe simply not caring.

 

Felix wasn't in the mood for this. He looked up from his lap, into Peter’s eyes.

 

“You could’ve saved Rufio,” Felix said. “Couldn't you’ve?”

 

Peter’s grin melted from his face. He sat up further. 

 

“I suppose maybe I could’ve.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?” Felix struggled to keep his voice controlled. “Even try?”

 

Felix’s gaze ran over Peter, searching for a justification. His eyebrows clashed together like his thoughts.

 

“Why are you asking about this now?”

 

“Because Rufio was my friend.” His voice broke. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. He cleared his throat. “And he didn’t deserve to die like that.”

 

“Felix, you can’t let personal feelings dictate who gets to be saved. Immortality is never  _ truly _ forever.”

 

“It’s not just about my  _ personal feelings _ ,” Felix whispered through his teeth. “We need Rufio. He was one of the most reliable boys… and was always faithful to you. If anyone deserved to be saved it was him.”

 

“I can’t just make exceptions because your pining buddy gets killed. There are plenty of faithful lost boys.”

 

Felix shook his head bitterly. He still wasn’t crying. He would not cry.

 

“What if it was me?”

 

A pause. Silence.

 

“If Hook killed  _ me _ . If I was dying. No exceptions, right? There’s  _ plenty _ of faithful lost boys.”

 

Peter was silent.

 

His silence said enough for Felix. Felix scoffed in his throat, more at himself than at Peter, and pushed himself off the bed. 

 

“Felix.” Peter raised a hand towards Felix. Felix stopped, standing and waiting for an apology that he knew would never come. Peter Pan never apologised. Felix’s breaths came labored, and his eyes were set on a spot on the floor, glaring.

 

Peter shifted closer to Felix, still sitting on the bed, and gently grabbed Felix’s lower arm.

 

Felix waited a moment longer, wanting Peter to say something in his defense.

  
Neither boy spoke. Felix half-heartedly tugged his arm out of Peter’s grasp. And he left the treehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! and it's done!!
> 
> this has been such a wild ride but so much fun :))  
> it's the first thing I've written with original characters and the first thing I've really written & finished longer than a oneshot so !! exciting
> 
> also both felix and peter r rly hard characters for me to write and portray so I hope I did an ok job bc I rly tried my best!  
> also pls leave a comment if u want?? it would rly encourage me and make me rly happy?
> 
> hopefully I'll write more for felix, peter, rufio, and anyone else in neverland bc it's honestly my absolute favorite bc of how much freedom there is with it and I could talk about it all day!
> 
> hmu on tumblr [tumblr](http://darlingwendys.tumblr.com)to talk about these Wild Teens anytime!!


End file.
